1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for managing an electronic device, and more particularly to a system and method for preventing loss of an accessory of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, many electronic devices provide one or more input methods to input commands to the electronic devices. As an example, touch panels may be used to provide menu selections to access data or activate functions. A typical touch panel includes a sensing unit for detecting and locating contact made with a display panel. Many touch panel systems require use of a stylus for making contact with the display panel.
However, in keeping with the need for compact sizing to enhance portability of the device, the dimensions of the stylus are generally correspondingly small. While this allows convenient storage and transport of the stylus unit in a provided bay or other receptacle within a housing of the device, it also increases the likelihood that the stylus can be lost or misplaced if not immediately returned to its storage location following use. Such loss represents a considerable burden of inconvenience and cost to the user.
Accordingly, a system and method for preventing loss of electronic device accessories are desirable in order to overcome the limitations described.